


Draecember 2017 Day Nine: Caught Lying

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Home, Mac'aree, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Bored, Jen gets curious when she peers into her father's study and finds an item she wishes to have, despite her father's warnings not to go in their alone.





	Draecember 2017 Day Nine: Caught Lying

“Jenvoaar, its time for dinner.”

“C-coming mama…”

She turned back to the floor, panicking as she wiped the sweat from her hands onto her dress. It had been a quiet day on the homestead near Mac’aree. Jenovaar had spent the day playing outside with her sister, doing chores, and finally doing some light reading inside after the sun had grown too dark for her to continue playing outside. She always loved her father’s study. Though he was a farmer at the moment, in his early days he had been a promising Augari and still had many tomes in his possession as well as other magical artifacts. Often times he would hold her in his lap and show her some spell or display the power of one of his many baubles but never was she allowed in the study on her own. As she was lying down in the living room reading one of her books, she had remembered a magical glass shard in her father’s possession. He had used a spell on it to make it shimmer remarkable shapes all over the floor and ceiling, much to the delight of Jen. Growing bored of her novel, she glanced up at the study and saw it sitting on the shelf, glittering to her from across the room. She carefully placed her book down and quietly as she could, moved to the study and gently opened the door. Of course, sneaking was nigh impossible for the young hoofed girl, but she continued on as she could. She gazed up onto the shelf, eyeing the priceless jewel. Quickly she pushed her father's chair to the shelf and climbed up, eventually standing on top of the desk. Standing as tall as she could she reached up, just barely able to lay a finger on it. With one wrong flick, however, the jewel came toppling down, bopping her on the head and shattering on the floor. She whimpered and fell back, flopping in the chair as she rubbed her head, eyeing all the glass on the door. Panicking, she gathered all the shards into a pile and shoved them under her father’s desk, not the best hiding spot.

She sauntered into the kitchen, a distraught look on her face as her mother looked her up and down.

“What's the matter, my love?”

She shook her head, still rubbing the space between her small horns.

“I hit my head on something as I came in…”

Her mother sighed and came over, kissing her head better as her father came in. His glowing eyes seemed to pierce right into her as he sat down at the table and began to eat.

“Hit your head I see? Well, I hope you feel better darling.”

He looked her over as he began to push into his food. In hindsight, it had been a silly thing to lie about. Her father always kept his study door closed and in her haste, she didn’t bother to think about closing it. Her parents sternly watched her as she pushed the Talbuk steak around her plate mixing in with her potatoes and vegetables.  
“Your head still hurts, doesn't it dear?”

She silently nodded as her father stood up, beckoning her over.

“I think I know something that will cheer you up. Remember that Augari Phase Crystal I showed you? The one with the fun shapes and colors? Let me bring it out for you.”

Instant panic came in her eyes as she slipped out of her chair and followed him along. Of course, his study was a mess. Door wide open, chair on the opposite side of the room, and the shards of the crystal clearly visible under the desk. Gently he picked her up in one arm and spun the chair around with the other, sitting the both of them in as he gently combed through her hair.

“I told you not to come in here on your own, yet you disobeyed me. Its ok, accidents happen, but we have to learn from them.” 

He paused as his hand came up, shooting brilliant arcane sparks into the air. She watched in astonishment as they flared in the small room before fizzling out.

“One day, when you are older and take over the farm from me, this place can be yours and you can show your children the wonderful things I have in here.”

He gently kissed her head as he carried her back into the kitchen to finish supper. Mood brightened, Jenovaar and the rest of the family continued to have their supper, all the air between them lifted as her father told her the stories of his time with the Augari, much to the delight of Jen herself. Later that night, her father tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead as he reached into his robe and pulled out another crystal, the exact same one as earlier. He smiled as he placed it on her night stand and muttered an incantation, her light once again shining with shapes. She watched on as her father quietly left the room leaving Jen to fall asleep under the Arcane stars.


End file.
